


recovery au

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arkham Asylum, Codependency, Edward Nygma in Love, Healthy Relationships, Idiots in Love, Jonathan Crane in Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Rehabilitation, i love them, its based of a comic strip, just a vent fic tbh, of them, okay I lied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: AU PI-verse where Jon gets declared sane for his and Ed's sake
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	recovery au

**Author's Note:**

> loads of mistakes but im too lazy to edit with school and everything :)

"It's not everyday a patient such as yourself requests to see the warden." Doctor Bloom stated, straightening his blazer. He was nervous to be alone with the Scarecrow. Intimidated by the fact that the rogue had once been in Arkham's leading seat. Jonathan had never been impressed by any of the psychiatrists put in charge of this asylum but they all held a sort of persuasion over the mechanics inside.

Clearing his throat, eyes cast downward, Jonathan spoke. "I need you to prescribe me my medication and assign me a therapist."

The sound of a dropping of a pen made the psychiatrist's surprise obvious. Who would expect the 'Master of Fear' to ask for treatment. The Scarecrow had been getting through his periods in Arkham with the bare minimum of required support. Why would he have asked for the resources now.

"May I ask why?"

He hated vulnerable gestures. Admitting to the fact that he wanted to abandon the Scarecrow would make it personal and vulnerable. But he also wanted this man to send him home with a certificate of sanity one day and sacrifices were due..

Deciding that he'd be benefited by sharing, he sighed. "As you know, my former colleague Edward Nygma has retired from our so called business. I'd like to join him."

The man's heart rate was probably pushing into cardiac arrest but he gulped and nodded, getting out his prescription pad. Curing the Scarecrow would look good for the Asylum, no doubt. Rambling on about the procedure about the pills and the name of Jon's therapist and the schedule he'd be required to follow, Dr. Bloom came off as slightly erratic. Typical for an under achieved doctor to want to take credit for someone else's work. Edward Nygma had been the one to fix him. Not Batman or Arkham’s doctors. 

…..

Within the next three months of consistent progress, in the eyes of Arkham Staff, Jon is sane. His therapist hands him back the clothes he wore during his first intake to the asylum. Its standard procedure but Jonathan cant understand why the asylum would keep such things for over a decade for an unstable, in-containable patient. He wears them anyway. They're not ill fitting but still larger than necessary, being a rogue has taken most of his former body due to his obsessive work a poor habits. But this suit is not the Scarecrow's uniform but a psychologist's instead. A doctor's who was forgotten in the eyes of society a long while ago.

He rides the city bus to the stop that's closest to Edward's new apartment. The one he'd move into after having reformed with the help of Bruce Wayne. Why a billionaire funded rehabilitation in a asylum of the insane was beyond Jon's want for knowledge.

He walks up the stairs to the third floor and goes down the hall until he's at apartment C4. He was 'sane' now, like Ed. Changed and ready to tell Edward just that. Because even though that would mean admitting his weakness to Edward, he must. He must admit to needing Edward more than the Scarecrow. Prove that he had changed because even after years of declaring that he was better off unencumbered. Because no matter how he tried to stay avoidant of all connections, Ed had succeeded in breaking him.

Tentatively, he knocks and waits. There is no answer for a moment and then a loud voice echoes. 

"I'm coming!" 

Jonathan smirks to himself. It's been entirely to6 long since Edward an she had departed. He'd been given two options after Edward had reformed. To stay free and accept that they could never be more than acquaintances or to go and get help. Obviously Jonathan had chosen the latter.

The door swings open. Before Ed managed any greetings, the sight of his boyfriend shocked him silent. 

"May I come inside, Mr. Nygma."

Ed nods and shows Jon into the apartment. The door closes behind them and Jonathan doesn't think he's ever felt so sick. His anxiety of rejection was quite noticeable nowadays thanks to his prescription.

Deciding that giving Ed the answer he wants first will immediately put him in the man's good graces, he pulled out his certificate of Sanity. Handing it over for Ed to read, Jonathan takes his time examining the other. His eyes are still brilliant and his legs are still long. His freckled cheeks aren't as tan as they were in Gotham’s summer months but his hair is still perfectly ginger. It's been too long even for a heartless bastard like himself.

"You were. You went? You did it?" Edward' face betrays how rattled he is by the implication. In what world did Jonathan Crane choose to find and embrace psychiatric care for his sake?

Nodding his head, Jon's blue eyes met the deep green shade of Ed's. He's trying to act nonchalant as if he's under the assumption that in a matter of a year their lives haven't been twisted into an incoherent shape. Only he can't pretend to be familiar with this dance. The tightrope of Sanity that he's never been able to balance upon. But when Ed launches his body onto his thin frame, nearly knocking him down, he feels firm on his feet. Set in his decision but lost on who he is without his alternate persona, as if he's strained in the middle of the rope and he has to walk left or right where either Ed, or the Scarecrow awaits.

"I missed you Jonathan. I had assumed.. no one had heard from you. I thought we'd parted for good but now you're here. Thank you," The tears falling on Jon's neck left the older man breathless. Ed pouted and yelled but any occasion where he cried was rare. 

He can't help but feel an agonizing pain in his chest. “Switzerland excels at surviving.” 

The mumble is close to silence, but the word Switzerland reminds Ed of another time. A time of acquaintances and casual conversations. No tears or certificates. Instead, two men with an agenda and wits. Although that’s all they’ve been reduced to now. Two men surviving in Switzerland. Two men in love enough to stay alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to keep updating but i have so many work to complete/edit...
> 
> kudos and comments make me *sparkly emoticon* and those are just the facts


End file.
